


Sweet and Sour Candy Kisses

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: They have this game that they play, sometimes.





	Sweet and Sour Candy Kisses

Tricksters are notoriously hard to track down, even for the most skilled hunters. They were even harder to _trap_. Killing them was relatively easy, but the skill involved in effectively tricking a trickster was immense.

Of course, John Winchester had the distinct advantage of having tracked down this particular trickster before. Not to mention having __fucked__ said Trickster before. He knew this one inside and out.

Right now, molten amber eyes glared at him from the elaborate circle.

“What do you want?” The tone was light, but John knew better than to believe it. The little god was well and truly trapped, and he knew it. Talking was the only thing he had left in his arsenal.

“Easy.” John hunkered down just outside the circle, glaring at the Trickster. “I want information.”

“You sure about that?” The Trickster gave him a small grin. “You’d trust my word? Don’t you read your mythology?”

“Yeah, and you know what? I think you’ll tell me the truth.”

“How?” But the god’s eyes were glinting with humor. They’d done this song and dance before. It was easier, sometimes, to go through the motions before getting to the point.

John roughly grabbed the trickster’s chin in response, kissing him harshly. He didn’t seem to notice that the motion pretty much dragged the god out of the circle, at least not until he found himself pinned down by a man six inches shorter than him.

“Wouldn’t’ve held me anyway,” the god said lightly.

“Just shut up, __Gabriel__ ,” John growled. “You gonna let me up or not?”

Gabriel pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Make me.”

The hunter grunted, jerking his hips upwards. Gabriel’s eyes went wide, and he gasped.

“That’s not __fair__ ,” he whined, only to moan when John rubbed up against him, much more deliberately.

“Fair’s for people who want to lose, angel.”

Gabriel shivered in response, unbuttoning John’s shirt as quickly as he could manage.

“ _ _Faster__.”

“Shut up,” Gabriel muttered, but snapped his fingers. Their clothing vanished in an instant, leaving nothing but skin against skin. He bit his lip in concentration as he started jacking them both off slowly.

John was having none of that. He didn’t want teasing. Not tonight. He grabbed Gabriel’s hair and wrapped his fingers in the long strands, yanking hard. “We do this __my__ way.”

The archangel whined, but obediently stopped.

“Prep, now.” The hunter sat up to nip at the junction of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. “Then on your hands and knees.”

Gabriel happily obeyed, snapping himself ready and rolling off of John to get on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and on display. There was a distinct advantage to having an archangel for a lover, John found. If there wasn’t time for prep or foreplay, you didn’t __need__ it.

The hunter took hold of Gabriel’s hips, gripping him tight enough to bruise were he human, and pushed inside. The archangel bit back a groan, shoving back against him.

There wasn’t much talking after that. Just John’s short, sharp breaths as he pounded into the angel, and Gabriel’s answering moans as he shuddered and bucked under the hunter. For a being so powerful, it was amazing to John that he took to being led and held down so easily. Or maybe he just really liked John’s cock.

He felt himself getting close. John reached under Gabriel, grabbing the archangel’s erection. He was rewarded with a shout and Gabriel thrusting against his hand needily.

“Fuck, you really need this, don’t you,” John panted in his ear. “Need to get pounded every now and then, need me to fuck you raw…”

“Just shut up and—“ Gabriel clenched his jaw around the scream that accompanied his climax. “ _ _Shut your eyes__!”

John buried his face in between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, biting hard at the skin as his own climax shot through him. “ _ _Fuck__!”

When he could think again, he was alone in the room. The circle was gone, and John was lying on the bed with cold beer on the bedside table.

“Thanks, angel,” he huffed. He was used to it. Neither of them was really the cuddling type anyway.

John stretched and went to shower. He could worry about drinking the beer later.


End file.
